


How to Be Awesome

by Lightbulbs



Series: Cremfics [1]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deeply Unserious, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Radiant Adolin, crempost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbulbs/pseuds/Lightbulbs
Summary: Lift teaches Adolin how to be awesome. Kind of.





	How to Be Awesome

“You’re doing it wrong,” said Lift, whooshing around the platform in a glowing blur. She and Adolin were high up in Urithiru, but she didn’t seem to care. Her spren, wrapped around her arm and complaining in a low, sonorous voice, seemed more concerned than she was.

Adolin shifted his stance, annoyed. “I’m not kneeling in the dirt,” he said. “It will ruin my cloak.” He ran his hand over the silver-embroidered cloth with a satisfied smile.

“Suit yourself.” Lift spun to look at him. “Suit, get it?”

“A cloak is not a suit.”

“Clothes is clothes,” she said, this time whooshing close enough to Adolin’s legs to swipe her hand across the gray fabric and lay a thin line of dirt along the hem of his pants. He tried to move out of the way, but even as fast as he was, Lift was just too awesome.

Adolin growled in frustration. “Why does no one understand the value of fashion? It’s in the name: Radiant! We must _ look _radiant!” With a grumble, he added, “I need to get my tailor here, and fast.”

“Whatever.” Lift stopped sliding and stood. Somehow, her clothes were still impeccable, if simple. She pointed to Adolin. “I’m your senior now, and you gotta listen to me if you wanna be the awesomest Edgedancer!”

Adolin frowned. “I’m sure I could figure it out without—”

“But you asked me for help!” Lift put her hands on her hips. “You can’t ask for help then ignore my advice!”

At that, Adolin let out a gusty sigh. “I suppose… I suppose you’re right.” He shucked off his silvery cloak, then took off his inner jacket and vest, leaving behind a pristine white top. He looked at it, debating.

“Please don’t take off your shirt,” said Lift. “Your tight-butt dad is unnerving enough.”

“Why were you looking—”

“Just lie on the ground, okay?”

Adolin groaned but laid himself on the floor. He didn’t bother to kneel. In a muffled voice, he said, “I feel like a stick.”

“But you could be _ awesome._”

Adolin said nothing.

Lift cleared her throat. “Okay, so breathe in the Stormlight or whatever. I wanna see you glow.”

After a brief moment, Adolin huffed, and soon he was surrounded by thin, wispy strands of light.

“Great, now you need to think of being _ fast. _You want to move, thinking fast thoughts.”

Adolin shot forward, zooming across the ground in a manner that wasn’t so much graceful as it was very, very noticeable.

Lift yelled, “But don’t forget to think about stopping, too—”

In a cloud of chipped, shimmering stone, Adolin flew off the edge of the tower, hovering in the air for just long enough to look like a majestic chicken taking flight.

Then he fell. Screaming, his ruined white shirt fluttering around him.

Lift ran to the edge, watching as thin, green tendrils burst out from Adolin’s hand, growing and reaching out towards the stone walls of the tower. The tendrils took root, forming a rope that clung to the tower’s side and yanked Adolin to an abrupt, painful stop, bashing him against the green-colored stone with a muffled curse.

There was a put-upon sigh as a woman’s face, framed by vines and crystals, appeared in the foliage.

“Thanks, Maya,” Adolin groaned.

Maya shook her head. “I didn’t get revived for this crem.”

Lift just grinned and looked at her spren. “I like her,” she said, laughing as Adolin argued with Maya and began the slow climb up for the next part of his training.


End file.
